


Dusk til dawn

by ocean_side



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_side/pseuds/ocean_side
Summary: // I don't own any of the characters, or anything but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling and this is a idea I've had for a while so, yah and yes, to you the whole setting may seem out of place but for me it isn't for me, and I also somewhat changed their appearance, just slightly though, so please, enjoy my trash ^~^James Potter can make people see their greatest fears, feel horrid pain, destroy their hopes into dust with the control of darkness. He was nothing but dusk. Severus Snape was like dawn, able to control light, flame and color. James was the one who everyone feared but worshipped the ground he walked on, Severus was too afraid to let his flame shine, more content with letting flicker out. The two are born opposites, but when they're partnered up to make their own spell, who knows what chaos will ensure. Or maybe, just maybe, dusk and dawn will fall in love, only for war and tragedy to strike when they least expect it, and now, they must fight for their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> // So, this is my first story so please be nice!

September 6th, Sunday, 1968

A young boy sat on a grassy field, watching the sky quietly as the soft breeze blew his dark hair around slightly. His dark eyes scanned the bright blue sky, seeming content with the peace of the world, a faint sound of a bird's chirps caught his attention. He stood, walking around before finding the source of the tweets and chirps. A little swallow laid on the ground, seeming to be hurt. " Poor thing. " He murmured as he knelt beside it, gently picking it up. The bird chipped again as he stood. He looked over it, seeing that its wing was broken. " Aw, hang on little buddy. " He said as he closely held the small creature to his chest as he walked to his home. He opened his door with his free hand, then returned it to resting slightly over the bird. " Severus? " His mother called from kitchen. " Yeah mom, it's me! " He replied as he ran upstairs. His mother poked her head out from the kitchen, catching glance of Severus as he ran up the stairs. She smiled softly and sighed, walking back into the kitchen and continued to clean. He soon made it to the bathroom and sat the bird down onto the counter then grabbing the first aid kit, opening it. He pulled out the bandages then paused, looking at the bird. " Maybe I should ask mom to help... " He sighed. " Hey mom! " He called, turning around and half way stepping out of the bathroom. " Yes honey? " She called back. " I need some help! " He replied, looking to make sure the bird didn't fall or try to fly off, it just sitting there perfectly still. His mother was soon before him, looking at him. " I found a bird and it's wing was hurt so I brought it home, could you help me? " He asked, motioning to the still bird on the counter. " Oh, yes. " She nodded and walked past him, the young boy followed. After a few moments, the bird's wing was bandaged. His mother smiled brightly and gently handed the small creature to him. " We'll keep it til it's wing is healed. " He nodded quickly then walked to his room, setting the bird onto his desk. " I'm going to name you Lilac. " He said as he gently petted the bird's head, it making a chirp of approval. He smiled then pulled out a notebook, opening to a blank page and started to draw the bird, who remained still. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // I hope you enjoy!

September 6th, Sunday, 1968 

Three young boys ran around a yard, a large house behind them, though they paid no mind to it. They were all yelling and laughing, trying to tag each other. A dark haired boy with hazel eyes seemed to be the most happiest out of them all, smiling brightly and laughing loudly. After a few good ten minutes of running and trying to tag each other, they stopped to catch their breathes, the oldest of them, a dark haired male with deep grey eyes looking at the other two, smiling at them then sitting down onto the grass, the other two following his actions. Sirius, the oldest one ran a hand through his messy dark hair, making it even more messy. " So Sirius, you're living with James now? " Remus asked, his light brown hair falling over his green eyes, which he pushed out of the way. Before Sirius could answer, James cut in " Yeah! " He said, his hazel eyes shining. Sirius laughed at his actions, ruffling the younger boy's hair. " So, you're like brothers now? " Remus smiled, looking at them. James looked at Sirius, then shrugged " I guess we are! " James said, quite liking the idea of them being brothers. Remus laughed at his enthusiasm. James stood up, stretching a bit. Sirius looked at him then too Remus. " Well, I'll leave you two here to talk, I'm going to check if dinner's done. " James said as he started to run towards the house, leaving the other two alone. Sirius watched him until he couldn't see him anymore, turning to look at Remus who quickly looked away and looked anywhere but Sirius. " So... " Sirius said, trying to start a conversation though no topics came to mind, he never was one too often start conversations usually, it was always either James or Remus. " Yeah? " He replied, looking at him now though he was fidgeting slightly. " Uh...So...How's things at home? " He asked. " Everything is good, well as good as it can be. " He sighed, shrugging. Sirius nodded " That's good. " Remus nodded, looking at him, observing him. He shifted awkwardly, now staring at the ground, falling silent. Sirius felt his cheeks warm up slightly as he quickly looked away, realizing he was staring, now leaving them in a awkward silence. James soon was back, looking at them. " I missed something, didn't I? " James asked, seeing the awkwardness between the two. " Nah. " Remus said, shaking his head. " Well, dinner's going to be done soon and mom wants us in and washed up, and also, Remus, your mom said you could stay over. " He said, Remus nodding. The other two then stood, they all running to the house, now making it a race. 


	3. Chapter 3

September 8th, Tuesday, 1968

Severus sighed, staring out the window as rain poured from the sky like someone was crying. Lilac chirped as they hopped over to him, their beady black eyes meeting with Severus' dark brown ones. Lilac chirped, flapping their wing, their other wing still healing. " Huh? What is it? " He asked, shifting in his seat and facing the bird. Lilac chirped again, hopping closer to him, now in front of him. He smiled slightly as he gently petted the bird's head then laid his head down onto the desk. " Lilac, what is it like to be a bird? " He asked, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer yet he still felt like they could hear what he said. Lilac tilted their head then chirped, hopping to him and sitting in front of his face, ruffling their feathers. Severus yawned softly as he looked back out his window, his head resting on his arms now. Lilac was curled up by his arms, cuddling into the warmth of his shirt. Severus smiled then watched rain hit the window, sliding down and soon dripping off the edge of the window still. Soon, his eyes fluttered shut as he fell asleep. His mother knocked at his door, but got no answer. She opened his door and poked her head in, seeing him asleep. She smiled softly then walked into his room and put the blanket over him. She kissed his head then left, closing the door behind her. 

_____________________________________________

September 8th, Tuesday, 1968

James watched Sirius and Remus stand together, Sirius trying to help Remus. He had heard pieces of the talk, but he knew what was happening. " Okay, Remus, gotta stay focused and pay good attention, and to start, you have . " Sirius told him, holding his hands and squeezing them slightly. Remus took in a breath and nodded, James watched before looking around, sighing softly. Sirius stepped back away from Remus, then shifted into a large black wolf, James perking up and watching him curiously. The dark wolf nudged Remus, who was staring at him. " You can do this Remus! " James said, smiling. Remus took a breath, then closed his eyes, focusing on a wolf and trying to shift into it. After a few minutes, he sighed a bit and shook his head. " That didn't work. " He grumbled but Sirius nudged him again, a soft whine coming from the wolf. " Sirius, I can't do it. I'm not good at this like you are. " Remus sighed, sitting on the ground. " Sure you can Remus! You just have to practice, not everyone gets it right away. " James reassured him as he sat beside him, Sirius staying in his wolf form and laying in front of them. " Well... " Remus looked at his hands before shaking his head " I guess I could try again. "He said, standing again. Sirius stood up, yipping happily. James smiled as he stood up as well. He again thought of a wolf and for a another few minutes, didn't open his eyes. He then heard a shout of laughter from James, opening his eyes, confused. He looked around before realization hit him. " My first successful transformation! " His mind raced as he moved, looking down to see soft brown fur. After a while, Remus had managed to understand and change between a human and wolf, but that was all, but he was still proud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // oof I hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> // 416 words wooooo, I am proud! I'll have the second chapter up soon! 


End file.
